Le secret de Kyûbi
by sutoroberiikeeki
Summary: Sasuke est revenu pour lui. Il n'est plus là. Le retrouvera-t-il? Quel est le secret de Kyûbi ? 1 fic, soyez indulgents !
1. Chapter 1

Il avait choisi ce moment là, en cette saison où les fleurs tombent des arbres pour laisser place aux beaux fruits ; la période de l' année où tout se transforme pour donner le meilleur de soi-même. Il soupira légèrement, puis leva les yeux et regarda fixement le ciel qui était jaune-orange … Ses couleurs... Il entreprit de poser à terre tout ce qui faisait de lui un ninja : ses shurikens, kunaïs, parchemins explosifs, ainsi que ceux d' invocation. Il dégaina son épée argentée, dans laquelle il ne vit qu'un reflet, celui d' un homme qui avait fait beaucoup de mauvais choix, et qui était fatigué. Fatigué de se voiler la face et de se fourvoyer sans cesse. Très doucement, il la rangea aussi, à côté des autres armes qui avaient tant blessées, fait coulé de sang et tuées de personnes, brisées de familles... Ses poings se serrèrent, ses jointures blanchirent et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans ses mains.

Sautant de branches en branches, avec souplesse et agilité, la patrouille de quatre ninjas s' arrêta net sur un signe de leur chef. Ils descendirent d' un même mouvement et regardèrent quelques secondes seulement, l'homme qui se tenait face à eux. L'un des ninjas, un garçon brun au teint pale et aux yeux noirs en amande, dessina rapidement un grand oiseau ainsi qu'un autre, plus petit et plus discret. A l'aide de son justu particulier, il s' apprêtait à envoyer sa dernière création demander l' aide d'une équipe de jûnins immédiate lorsqu' une de ses équipières lui fit signe d' arrêter. Celle- ci était de taille moyenne, et on la remarquait de par ses cheveux roses flashis, ses yeux verts- turquoise et l' énorme poitrine qu' elle avait réussi à obtenir grâce à la technique secrète de son maitre. Son uniforme d' ANBU était mal mis; signe qu' elle était partie précipitamment. Elle ne portait pas de masque, ni les protections habituelles. Elle déclara d' une voix tranchante:

S'il avait voulu nous tuer, on serait déjà agonisant. Ou au mieux, épuisant nos dernières ressources de chakra.

L' homme en face d' eux soupira et écarta ses bras, puis ferma ses paupières. La jeune femme, accompagnée de sa coéquipière blonde, s' avança prudemment tout en composant les signes d' un justu, visant a sceller temporairement le puissant chakra du ninja. Chaoji, qui les accompagnait, allongea ses bras afin de maintenir fermement le renégat. Lorsque la ninja rose et blonde arrivèrent face à « lui », elles posèrent leurs mains sur le torse du brun. Ce dernier posa alors un cri, qui se fit entendre jusqu' aux portes du village, reflétant la douleur qu'il ressentait. Sa tête pencha alors sur le côté, alors qu'il sombrait dans l' inconscience un symbole apparut. Le dessin était complexe et petit mais d'une couleur faisant penser à du sang séché.

L' équipe se remit rapidemnt en route, dans le sens opposé à leur venue, avec un nunekunin à rayer du BingoBook.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Voilà le 2° chapitre enfin en ligne ! J' espère que je ne vous aurai pas trop fait attendre mais j' ai des problèmes de connexion (-_-'). Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ça m' a fait plaisir et j' espère que la suite vous plaira !

Petits trucs pratiques : *...* : ce sont des pensées. Et les dialogues « ... »

Sur ce bonne lecture !

La pièce était noire. Laissant juste passer un faisceau de lumière orangée, provenant surement d' une bougie. Le jeune homme se réveilla enfin, avec une désagréable sensation d' engourdissement au bout de ses bras et de ses jambes. Il n' entendait aucun son, excepté celui d'une respiration. Il tenta de se relever mais, il retomba lourdement sur le côté, la tête face au sol, grimaçant à cause de deux choses. Et d'une , il avait les poignets prisonniers de lourdes chaines ainsi que le haut de ses bras * _un système ingénieux de double sécurité*. _Et de deux, il avait , pour la première fois de sa vie, littéralement mordu la poussière.

Quelque temps plus tard, il entendit un toussotement qui le fit se redresser. La porte était grande ouverte ; il ne pût s' empêcher de refermer ses yeux face à ce flot de lumière, éblouissant par sa blancheur et son intensité. Il cligna des yeux et remarqua alors que plusieurs plateaux repas étaient posés à même le sol, proche de l' entrée de la pièce, aux pieds d'une personne qu' il reconnut rien qu' à son maintien...

« _ Bonjour...Maître Hokage , dit-il simplement, face au silence de cette dernière.

_Ce ne sera pas moi, ni les ninjas de Konoha qui vont faire l' effort de mettre à ta portée ta nourriture , siffla-t-elle. »

La femme s' approcha de l' homme à terre et ce dernier put mieux l' observer. Elle avait toujours cette même apparence depuis de nombreuses années, un visage fin, sans aucune rides malgré son âge, de beaux cheveux blonds attachées en deux couettes basses qui retombaient sur une veste verte posée à la va-vite sur ses épaules. L' homme eut un micro-sourire à la vue du décolleté plus que plongeant, qui offrait un magnifique aperçu de ses seins * qui en passant étaient si énormes qu'ils avaient pu étouffer plus d'un homme, si tant est qu' ils n' avaient pas les mêmes préférences que moi.*

A la vue de cet étirement microscopique des lèvres du prisonniers, Tsunade se pencha, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui-pâle-du prisonnier. Devant le silence devenu un peu angoissant, il décida de la rompre.

« _ Vous voulez savoir pourquoi, n' est ce pas ? Pourquoi je suis revenu, soupira-t-il. C' est juste que je ….

_ Je me fous de toi, je ne te connais pas! Tes raisons je m' en moque! Ce n' est pas à moi de les entendre, garde ça pour ton procès!! Tu as de la chance d' avoir tes gênes si particuliers.... parce que tu serais déjà mort si cela ne tenait qu' à moi !! explosa-t-elle.

_ Alors , que faîtes vous ici?

_ Ce que je fais ici... Je suis ici pour Naruto, crétin !!!

_...Pardon ?

_ Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi! Cria l' Hokage après lui avoir mis une claque retentissante; où est Naruto? »

Elle s' arrêta soudain de le secouer en voyant le trouble et la peur qu'elle lisait sur le visage qui lui faisait face. Les secondes passaient, lorsqu'elle dit enfin :

« _Sasuke? Qu' est ce qu'il se passe? »

Elle eut un sursaut en voyant cela. Sur toute autre personne elle n' y aurait pas prêté attention ; mais là, une perle d' eau roula le long de la joue d' un Uchiwa ..! N' ayant connu ce clan que par réputation, elle eut un léger doute sur les rumeurs qui circulaient à leur égard. Mais non, depuis la fondation du village , les Uchiwa étaient connu pour ne montrer au public que leur fierté et leur arrogance. Alors ça ...Elle prit quelques instants durant lesquels elle ferma ses yeux bruns, reprenant sa prestance de Hokage.

En entendant une goutte d' eau s' écraser au sol, Sasuke la regarda et vit le sol de terre sèche absorber lentement le liquide. Puis une seconde et une troisième arrivèrent. Il se demanda alors d' où elles pouvaient provenir, et leva alors la tête. Il croisa les yeux surpris de Tsunade et sa bouche légèrement ouvert comme si elle venait d' être surprise.

Soudain, il se surprit lui-même à sentir quelque chose de froid sur son visage. Il porta alors très lentement sa main au niveau de ses joues; et lorsqu' il la regarda à nouveau, les bout de ses doigts étaient mouillés.

Il sentit quelque chose au fond de lui, au niveau du cœur qui se cassait en deux, puis en quatre et en une multitude de morceaux lorsqu'il comprit qu' il pleurait. Pleurer...car encore une fois il s' était trompé. Naruto n' est plus avec lui, il n' est pas là, dans cette salle vide et noir, il n'y avait pas de lumière, il n'y avait pas de soleil. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte de cette déchirure, du mal qu'il ressentait car son lien avec Naruto : Konoha, était rompu. Il n' arrivait plus à respirer normalement. Sa respiration changeait vite, se faisant de plus en plus saccadée et irrégulière, ses épaules étaient prises de soubresauts. Il sentait à présent clairement que de l' eau salée coulait en continu de ses yeux, ses larmes coulaient encore plus que lorsqu'il s' était retrouvé face à sa maison vide, remplie de la mort de ses parents assassinés. Son cœur saignait et chaque battement lui faisait horriblement mal; comme jamais il n' avait ressentit la douleur, pas même lorsqu' Orochimaru lui « enseignait » à résister à la torture, ni même lorsque son frère lui arracha sa pupille lors de son attaque des arcanes lunaires.

Il porta sa main à sa gorge : l' air lui manquait et lui faisait mal. Le froid rentrait par sa bouche, brulant tout sur son passage tellement il était froid, ses poumons ne voulant plus obéir correctement. Il ferma les yeux et d'un voix cassée, entre coupée par les sanglots , demanda :

« _ Où est ...Où est Naru..to? Il n' est pas ici ? Il n' est pas au village, vous êtes sure? Il est envoyé en mission , hein?

Il veut être Hokage ici !! Il ne peut pas partir !! Il voulait! Il voulait que je rentre... Pour nos liens!! C' est lui qui me poursuivait !! Pendant trois ans !! il a juré! Juré qu'il me sauverait de la haine , du noir ..., de la solitude !! Il a dit que j' étais son 1° lien... moi!!

Où est Naruto ? Pitié... je vous en supplie , dit le moi .. S'il vous plait ...Où est -il parti? «

Tsunade détacha le jeune homme, qui à ses pieds sanglotait, pleurait, criait le nom de Naruto, s' étouffant parois dans ses pleurs. Elle le prit dans ses bras comme un enfant qui avait fait un horrible cauchemar et qui avait besoin de réconfort. Il la suppliait encore de lui dire où se trouvait Naruto lorsqu'il sombra dans l' inconscience.

Elle avait compris la raison de son retour.

voilà la fin de ce 2°chapitre. Je sais que ce n' est pas du tout le Sasuke du manga mais j 'avais besoin d' un Sasuke désespérer =) je ne sais pas quand je posterai le prochain chapitre mais je vais essayer de ne pas faire ca long vu que j' aime pas poireauter longtemps pour un nouveau chapitre xD .

Si vous avez des remarques à faire pour que j' améliore des trucs n' hésitez pas !!!

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre (*3*)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou me revoilà pour le 3° chapitre , qui j' espère va vous plaire. Sur ce bonne lecture !

nushan ynis, ashérit,kistune-tsuku

et tous les autres : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait suuuper plaisir et aussi pour avoir inscrit cette fic' dans vos alertes et vos favorites X3

Fin Avril

Mai

Juin

J' ouvris mes yeux , face au son de pas qui se rapprochait. La première chose que je vis fut le visage inquiet de Tsunade et un autre visage inconnu. Celui-ci me demanda si j' avais « envi » d' assister à mon procès, de dire quelque chose pour ma défense. Je ne répondis rien. Ma bouche était scellée. Ce n' est que lorsque Tsunade me parla que je me rendis compte qu' une heure s' était écoulée et que l'inconnu était parti.

« _ Sasuke.... Ce n' est pas en te laissant refermant sur toi même que les choses vont s' arranger....Tu dois ... Il … Il faut que tu te prépares pour quelque chose pour se procès, parce que si je me fie au peu de temps que j' ai passé avec toi, depuis que tu es revenu.., je pense que tu ne diras strictement rien....

Mais , écoute moi bien .., la meilleure chose que tu pourrais faire serait de continuer dans la voie du ninja! J' ai une idée qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment , mais quand tu es arrivé au village , il m' a paru tout à fait possible de la mettre en place : je pourrais envoyer aux yeux de certains un ninja compétent , motivé ,qui l' avait connu lors de son enfance et qui lui était proche; et pour les autres, j' éloignerai un ex nukenin du village dans une mission à durée indéterminée...

Pour ma part je pense que tu es le seul et l'unique qui soit en mesure de le retrouver, alors fait quelque chose ...je t'en prie!...Ramène Naruto ...s'il te plait... »

Un déclic se fit dans l' esprit du jeune homme au teint blafard à l' entente de ce nom si particulier. Il se leva du canapé où il était affalé, pour passer à côté de la table basse en bois massif,qui trônait au milieu du salon et où était posé un verre et une bouteille de saké ainsi qu'une télécommande avec de nombreux boutons multicolores et un journal aux pages jaunissantes dont la date était passé depuis plusieurs mois. Il continua son chemin dépassent le siège en cuir où était assise la brillante Hokage , pour s' arrêter juste en face d' un petit buffet. La porte vitrée laissait voir de nombreuses bouteilles de vin et d' alcools, classés par ordre de taux d' alcool. Mais sur la surface lisse du dessus du meuble, se trouvait la seule chose qui avait une quelconque valeur à ses yeux.

**Flashback**

Sakura se promenait dans la grande demeure des Uchiwa en déballant des cartons contenant divers produits tels que des écrans plasmas, de nombreux produits électroménagers derniers cris et des tas de babioles inutiles pour un jeune homme de 19 ans qui avait vécu avec le basique du basique dans des repères sombres ayant tout juste de l'eau courante mais malheureusement pas d' électricité, d'un serpent vicieux. Elle jetta son 6° carton de l' heure et il était 16h32, elle avait un bon rythme. Elle entra dans le salon où elle s' arrêta dans l' embrasure de la porte. La rosée observa l' homme de dos et ce dit que désespéré comme il semblait l' être, elle avait toutes ses chances afin de le reconquérir. Il aurait forcément besoin de chaleur à un moment ou à un autre, ….le tout était d' être là au bon moment ! Elle s' avança dans son dos et observa plus attentivement ; Sasuke plaçait des cadres sur un meuble, au milieu des photos de famille. Il y avait celle de l' équipe 7 et aussi celle où...

« _ Sasuuukeee, vient par là te reposer, je m'occupe des photos. Celle là ne va pas du tout, je m' en charge. »

Elle se dirigea alors vers la sortie et alla dans la rue. Elle se sentit partir en l' air, projetée par une forme phénoménale, qui ne pouvait provenir que de l' alliance de force brute et du chakra d' un shinobi.

« _ Sasuke ..Mais Mais qu' est ce que..

_Je vais te tuer. »

Sasuke s' avança de nouveau vers Sakura , arma son poing et frappa de toutes ses forces. Il puisa dans toute sa rage, et tout l' amour qu'il _lui _portait pour frapper la trainée qui venait de jeter le cadre photo contenant l' image la plus récente qu'il avait de _lui. _Il se préparait encore à frapper lorsqu'il sentit deux bras l' agripper fortement et le tirer en arriere.

« _Mais pourquoi tu as fait cela Sasuke... Tu sais bien que Naruto est parti on ne peut plus rien pour ce sale démon renard... »

Il explosa alors et se débattit encore plus pour pouvoir l' atteindre, malheureusement pour lui , d' autres ninjas vinrent en aide a Sakura pour le calmer.

**Fin Flashback**

Il caressa du bout des doigts le cadre qu'il avait lui même sculpté, un jour d' ennui. Il passait ses doigts sur sa magnifique peau couleur miel. On voyait sur l' image le sourire rayonnant de Naruto et son parrain Jiraya, lorsqu'il était revenu à Konoha avant d' aller partir combattre le chef de l' Akatsuki, Pain, combat durant lequel il perdit la vie en honorable ninja. Sur celle-ci, il avait 15 – 16 ans et sa musculature semblait se dessiner au travers de son t shirt noir, qui faisait un contraste saisissant avec sa peau doré et ses cheveux blonds, tel #un ange, un dieu, mon dieu, mon ... #

« _Naruto, pour Naruto, je le ferais, je ferais n'importe quoi. »

Pendant que Sasuke regardait encore la photo, avec un éclat qui n' apparaissait qu' à ce moment précis ou lorsque l'on lui parlait du blondinet,Tsunade remplissait son verre à nouveau. Elle passa un coup d' œil sur la pièce : Un vrai taudis. Des habits trainaient à terre mélangés à des restes de nourritures. Apparemment il ne vivait que dans son salon, aux vues des couvertures posées sur le canapé d' angle. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus le 5° hokage, ce fut les 3 cendriers de verre qui constituaient de jolies petites pyramides de cendres et de mégots blancs et oranges; avec pour solidification des bouteilles d' alcool. Ils devaient être plus ou moins forts mais elle penchait personnellement pour le plus à la vue des bouteilles de vodka , et oui c' était du saké mais pas la même marque que celle qu ' elle était en train de boire. Les bouteilles et les paquets de cigarettes vides faisaient le tour de la pièce mais seul l' endroit où se trouvait Sasuke avait été préservé. _Enfin une partie du travail était fait, il ne reste que la plus longue et la dernière._

_« __Maintenant tu n' as plus que te reprendre en main en attendant le retour de Naruto. »

_En te rendant plus attirant pour lui, avec quelques kilos de plus par exemple;_

_«_ _Lui c' est ce qu'il a fait , le grand ménage et il est parti avec Jiraya! Reprend l' entrainement, et sort victorieux du procès en manipulant le conseil habilement !

Sur ce bonne préparation ! »

Et elle sortit, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je m' excuse car j'ai mets du temps à poster les nouveaux chapitres parce que j' avais des examens. Enfin bref ^^ merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires: je vais faire attention à ma ponctuation, mes nombres, et aux apostrophes =) N' hésitez pas à faire des critiques bonnes ou mauvaises, comme ça je peux progresser.

Merci à yuseiko-chan, shadowsaphir,makashi60, yue et kaito ainsi que tous les autres 3

Petits trucs pratiques : *...* : ce sont des pensées. Et les dialogues « ... »

Sur ce bonne lecture:

Il sauta rapidement sur le côté, frôlant de très près la masse de chakra. Il se retourna rapidement et asséna à son adversaire un rapide coup de poings dans les cotes lui coupant le souffle et l'immobilisant pour quelques secondes. Il enchaina alors quelques prises de taïjustu rapidement et sortit deux kunais qui se retrouvèrent placés sur le torse de son adversaire et et l' autre au niveau de sa carotide, ce qui provoqua chez son ennemi une augmentation du rythme cardiaque.

« _ Eh bien, je me retrouve avec mon équipe, défait et même menacé par mes propres armes..., soupira le brun. Ca n'a duré que quelques temps mais tu t'es déjà imposé. Tu es vraiment fort Sasuke.

_Saaasssuukeeee ! Tu as été brillant, on voit bien que tu es le ninja le plus fort de Konoha ….kyaah ! Tu n'es même pas décoifféou en sueur : juste parfait! lui brailla dans les oreilles un pot de colle blonde.

_Ino, lâche moi, soupira es venu m'interrompre pour …? lui demanda-t-il sèchement ?

_Je te le dis avec pour seules conditions que tu m'aimes jusqu'à la fin des temps et que tu couches avec moi !

_...(s)

_...(n)

_...(s)

_...Alors?

_Mince alors, j' ai oublié que j' avais rendez-vous avec Ten-Ten pour euh...pour des cours de cuisine! Salut Sasuke, bonne chance..

_Hnn. Pour toi Ino, c 'est … tout simplement hors de question. * Si tu voulais que je couche avec toi, il faudrait changer, faire beaucoup , beaucoup de chirurgie pour devenir ...mon Dieu blond. Mais même avec les prouesses de Tsunade, ce n' est pas la peine, je ne veux que l'original.* C' est quoi ce que tu me veut ? Cracha-t-il.

_Roooh.. C' est Tsunade-sama qui avait envoyé Sakura à la basse mais bon elle ne voulait pas venir. Donc je suis chargé de te transmettre la décision des anciens ; ce qui est d'après elle, une broutille comparée à la fin du message

_Qui est..

_ « Rejoins moi immédiatement aux portes du village, avec un sac de voyage. »

Le coeur de Sasuke ratta un battement, sac de voyage = partir, pour voir Naruto !

Le jeune Uchiwa courait en direction du Nord, ses sharigans enclenchés, à la recherche de quelconques chakras qu'il pourrait croiser. Pendant qu'il s'approchait du village, il songea à Tsunade. Il faudrait bien qu'il la remercie pour ses précieuses informations.

**Flashback**

« Ça c' est fait comme ça par hasard, je jouais aux dés avec un homme qui voyageait dans tout le pays du feu, sur les traces de Jiraya pour s'inspirer de son génie, ..Enfin bref, je commençais à lui parler du Sanin aux cheveux blancs puis j'ai dévié sur ses disciples Minato, Nagato et Naruto. Et là, il m'a dit qu'il l'avait peut-être croisé si c' était bien un homme blond et musclé. Uchiwa Sasuke, votre mission de rang S est de partir sur les traces de cet homme pour vérifier que c' est bien Uzumaki Naruto, shinobi et bijû de notre village. Tu ne reviens pas avant de l' avoir trouvé et donc, tu n' as pas de délais. »

**Fin flashback**

Voilà, le petit bourg était en vue, tranquille. La population était sortie au vu du temps magnifique et du festival. Il chercha durant deux jours entre les échoppes de nourriture, les stands de poisson rouges etc.. mais ses recherches furent infructueuses. ; il décida donc de se reposer dans la chambre d' une auberge pour se reposer.


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou !

Voilà le 5° chapitre! Je m' excuse car j'ai mets du temps à poster, faut que je m'organise mieux ou tape plus vite =) merci beaucoup à tous pour vos commentaires. N' hésitez pas à faire des critiques, comme ça je progresse un peu (^3^).

Bonne lecture :

Il l'a vu : leurs regards se sont croisés. Il voit parfaitement ses magnifiques orbes aux couleurs d' une mer calme et paisible. Puis il passa en revu son corps et devinait ses muscles sous son chandail. Tout d'un coup, il se retrouva devant Naruto, face à lui sans même sans rendre compte du temps qu'il avait passé à le regarder, à le détailler à le redécouvrir. Il avait une vue parfaite sur le visage de son Dieu. Celui-ci avait perdu ses rondeurs d'enfant, ses traits s' étaient étirés pour laisser saillir son ossature et son hâle n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux eux, étaient toujours d'une palette de bleus incomparables allant du bleu foncé au plus pur des saphirs. *Tout simplement merveilleux.*

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs se perdit quelques instants dans leur contemplation aspiré dans le regard céruléen qui semblait si heureux, si paisible... Face au silence du ninja, le jeune blond étira ses lèvres en un doux sourire. Sasuke quitta le regard envoutant, pour que ses pupilles s'arrêtent sur les lèvres pulpeuses du jeune homme face à lui.

Ses mains se levèrent lentement et montèrent au niveau de son torse où il attrapa la veste bicolore qu'il serra fort pour empêcher la fin de ce beau rêve par la fuite de son compagnon.

Le jeune homme bougea ses lèvres ; bien qu'aucun son n'en sortit sa formation auprès d'Orochimaru lui permit de comprendre le message de l'homme qu'il aimait et attendait. Pour toute réponse, il promena ses mains le long du torse musclé qu'il lui faisait face, pour remonter à la base du cou où il s'arrêta, scrutant le visage de Naruto et y trouvant ce doux sourire si particulier, continua l'ascension. Il plongea ses mains pâles dans la chevelure de son homme, le contact était doux, ses mèches blondes étaient par endroit devenues platines à force de passer ses entrainements au soleil.

L'homme à la peau opaline pressa doucement la tête de son vis à vis, lui faisant pencher son visage vers l'avant alors que lui même le tournait, à la rencontre de l'autre. Ses yeux obscures plongèrent dans ceux azurs de Naruto. Son souffle s'accéléra alors que les centimètres le séparant de ce dernier diminuaient.

**Boum boum. boum boum. boum boum.**

Même son cœur était près à le lâcher lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud de Naruto sur sa peau. Il frissonna, laissant toutes les sensations se rependre dans son corps, laissant apparaître une douce chaleur.

Il avait la gorge sèche et pâteuse. En fait, il était simplement en train de perdre son self-control (made by Uchiha all right reserve).

N'y tenant plus, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de son homologue. Il commença par une simple pression sur ses lèvres pulpeuses puis se recula guettant un signe. Il sentit alors les mains de Naruto qui vinrent appuyer sur sa nuque, alors Sasuke re-goûta son aimé. Puis il s'amusa à mordiller et suçoter la lèvre inférieur du blond, attendant son accord pour aller plus loin. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à venir et la langue du brun s'avança presque timidement jusqu'à celle de son compagnon. Sasuke et Naruto se découvraient, se touchaient, s'exploraient tout en provoquant chez eux des soupirs de bien être grâce à ce ballet buccal.

Le jeune homme blond mit fin au baiser aventureux, sentant que le souffle de son compagnon se faisait plus hiératique par manque d'air. Mais ce dernier ne l'entendait pas ainsi et revient immédiatement a la charge pour un baiser plus passionné, plus violent témoignant du besoin et du désir d'être en communion avec son Dieu Blond.

Son entrejambe le faisait déjà souffrir alors qu'il avait juste échangé des baisers avec Naruto … Les « légendes sur le froid des Uchiha en prenaient un coup là, parce qu'il perdait complétement ses moyens et son calme lorsqu'il se trouvait avec Blondi et qu'il se voyait rempli d'un désir qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi mais qu'il réprimait sans cesse depuis la mission dans le repère d'Orochimaru.

Par ailleurs, son bassin prenaient déjà les devants, se frottant lascivement contre le corps halé, lui provoquant des frissons qui se répercutaient dans son bas ventre.

Sa langue continuait d'explorer la cavité buccale du blond. Un fois les lèvres bien gonflés, il dévia sur les joues où il déposa des baisers papillons puis retraça avec sa langue les contours de la mâchoire de Naruto ; pour finir la lui suçoter le lobe d'oreille tout en gémissant son prénom.

_-Uchiha..._

- Hmmm... Naru...Narutooo

_-Retrouve nous au pays de la Terre._

Saskue se réveilla en sueur dans le lit de l'auberge. Il se tourna sur le ventre, mit la tête dans l'oreiller et étouffa un long cri de frustration, en réponse à l'arrêt de ce rêve paradisiaque. Qui aurait surement continué si la voie rocailleuse n'était pas intervenue. A qui pouvait- elle appartenir?

…...

Enfin peu importe, il y avait plus urgent comme problème : ses sharigans étaient enclenchés et la bosse à l'entrejambe devenait gênante.

Il partit donc prendre une douche.

Voilà j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas pour l'interruption du rêve. Dites moi si il y a des choses a améliorer dans la partie « rêve » au cas où je mette un lemon plus tard (^3^)


End file.
